kahlafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Torgor
Původ Torgor pochází z menšího orčího kmene na pomezí Velkých travin a Severních hor. Již od útlého věku byl poměrně zdatný v lovu (přestože nejlepším lovcům kmene se zdaleka nemohl rovnat) a projevoval zájem o přírodu a hlavně přípravu hojivých mastí a esencí, takže když se v něm probudilo magické nadání, nikdo nepochyboval, že kmen má velké štěstí a klanový šaman brzy vycvičí svého nástupce. Torgorovo dětství a ranná dospělost probýhaly běžným orčím způsobem a kromě výuky u šamana trávil čas spolu s ostatními na lovu a příležitostným přepadáváním karavan. Střetnutí a odchod Jednoho dne se však jeho skupina dostala do úzkých, když byla přepadena skupinou vlků. Celá skupina čítající čtyři lovce včetně Torgorova nejlepšího přítele Gruhůše byla pobita. Ukázalo se, že nešlo o střet se zdivočelými vlky, nýbrž o smečku ovládanou neznámým vlkodlakem. Ten byl při potyčce vážně zraněn a když ztratil kontrolu nad vlky, raději uprchl. Torgor na tom byl v tu chvíli také velmi zle a nebýt jeho mastičkářských dovedností, jistě by nepřežil. Bohužel dík nešťastné (nebo vlastně šťastné, pokud se na to díváme s ostupem) náhodě skončil částečně zavalený hromadou suti na místě, kde se rozhodl pohřbít své druhy. Sil bylo málo a vyprostit se mu trvalo několik dní. Kdyby se nerozhodl pozřít své druhy, jistě by zahynul. Také se díky této situaci sblížil se svým novým druhem - Grrrarrem. Vlkem, kterého před nehodou ošetřil a který mu pomohl přežít a vysvobodit se. Jeho jméno znamená v překladu do obecné řeči "Krvavá pomsta". Po návratu zbět do klanového tábora jej čekalo nemilé překvapení. Šaman a náčelník měli tak velkou rozepři o směřování kmene, že šaman vyzval náčelníka k rituálnímu souboji, který pohrál. Tedy tohle byla oficiální verze. Později toho večera kdy se vrátil zjistil Torgor při odpočinku "na Síti", že šlo o úkladnou vraždu a on sám i ostatní klanu kmenu jsou v ohrožení. Náčelník se totiž rozhodl přidat k Tůli a cenou za jeho přidružení k novému uspořádání byla právě vražda šamana. Kromě vysvětlení také zachytil Narnukovo svolávání skřetů k boji za svobodu proti vlkodlačímu a lidskému útlaku a tak kromě důležité informace odkud prchat, věděl také kam směřovat. Dal tedy vedět několika spolehlivým přátelům a spolu s nimi se vydali pomoci Narnukovi v boji za svobodu. Statistiky Povahový rys: Nic nepřijde nazmar - Málokdy nechá užitečnou věc jen tak ležet, všecno se může hodit později, když bude třeba hůř. Vlastnosti: T 4, D 5, V 6 Rasa: Skřet - Ork; ZS: Mrchožrout Povolání: Lovec (3); Dobrá muška, Krotitel, Stopař Mastičkář (3): Ranhojič, Neobvyklé jedy, Travič Šaman (1): Neviditelný jezdec Vybavení: Kvalitní oblečení z různých kůží (s mnoha kapsami a skrýšemi) - drobné předměty se nepočítají jako střední naložení i kdyby jich bylo hodně. Po kapsách: křesadlo, menší poživatiny (3 porce), Výbavení (14), Suroviny (40), 6 grošů, několik Gruhůšových kostí a hermeticky uzavřená nádobka s částí jeho srdce, mozku a genitálií. Torna: lano, měch s vodou, poživatiny (2 porce), přikrývka Trofeje (různě rozvěšené částečně součást oblečení): Skřetí ucho, lidské prsty, vlčí ohon, zmijí hlava, veverčí lebka, orlí spáry, slepičí spáry, medvědí tlapa, kozí roh Pomocník: Grrrarr (krvavá pomsta) Velký černý vlk (statistiky dořešit s Fafrinem) ---- Deník Uvězněn "U všech bohů, čím jsem si tohle zasloužil!" Prohodil Torgor sám k sobě a zkusil se vyprostit zpod hromady suti. Téměř dvoumetrová hromada hlíny a kamenů jej však držela pevně přišpendleného k zemi. Na dosah ruky jeho přítel z dětství Gruhůš, kterého se rozhodl zde pořbít. Vypadá to, že pokud nevymyslí jak odtud ven, stane se spadlý převis jejich společným hrobem. Alespoň že cítí nohy a až na pár šrámů to není nic vážného.... Po několika hodinách marné snahy vyprostit se a odhrabání několika drobných a jednoho většího kamene si dal Torgor krátkou pauzu na načerpání nových sil. Sice se stále nehne ani o píď, nicméně intenzita bolesti se snížila (ale nezmizela úplně, to by bylo špatné znamení). Když vyhlížel kde přesně zkusit zapáčit či odhrábnout, hlava mu pomalu klesla a hromada suti, mrtvé tělo přítele i les kolem se propadl do šera mdlob. Probudil jej vlhký pocit na váří. "Ech, sakra, co to..." Jen co se trochu vzpamatoval, uvědomil si, že mu tvář olizuje ten krásný vlk, kterému po proběhlém boji zastavil krvácení. "Lepší je dát tak krásnému zvířeti šanci k boji proti přirodě, nežli jej pouze dorazit", myslel si tehdy, "však na kožešiny a maso jsou tu další čtyři." Torgor zašátral v těch několika kapsách ke kterým se dostal a naštěstí našel pár vlčích pamlsků. nabídl je zvířeti, neboť je jistě lepší vzdát se vlčích dobrot, nežli riskovat, že si svou náklonnost zvíře rozmyslí a namísto lovu, který by pro něj byl se zraněním jistě náročný, zkusí nasytit svůj hlad na bezmocném orkovi. Poté obráti svou pozornost zpět k hromadě, pod níž byl zavalen. "No nic, jsem odpočatý, měl bych zabrat." ... Pět dní bez jídla a vody. Posun téměř žádný. Aby pohnul s hromadou, potřeboval by dosáhnout o něco dál a odvalit několik těžších kamenů, snad by se pak některé další, které leží přímo na něm, daly uvolnit. Návštěvy vlka pokračovaly, pamlsky pomalu došly, rozděleny střídmě mezi vlka a Torgora. Vypadá to, že jeho přítel mu vykoná ještě jednu posmrtnou službu. Nejdůležitější je přeci zůstat naživu. Se zarputilým výrazem, kombinací bezmoci, vzteku a odháněje chmurné myšlenky začal odřezávat Gruhůšovu ruku. Hltal krev, vzácnou to tekutinu a pak s odporem a smutkem ukousl první prst. Rozhodně není pravda, že orčí maso chutná jako kuře. ... Vlk stále přicházel, vypadá to, že chápe svůj dluh života vůči Torgorovi a snaží se mu pomoci. Dokonce přinesl i nějakou veverku jako dar. Škoda že to neudělal dříve než Gruhůš přišel i o druhou ruku. Přestože se Torgor snažil vlkovi naznačit, že potřebuje nějaký klacek či větev, je velmi těžké učit novým trikům vlka zpod hromady kamení. Snad vlk pochopí a pomůže dříve nežli Torgor zemře hlady. Ovšem jestli začne opět lovit, mohli by takhle přežít i týdny, možná měsíce nežli na Torgora narzí nějaké jiné dravé zvíře a nebo poutník, který by mohl ale nemusel pomoci. ... Snad všichni bohové, opravdoví i smyšlení stáli při něm. Neví kolik to již bylo dní, ale vlk přitáhl mrtvolu divočáka. Divočák byl celý od krve, jeden kel zlomený, ale hlavně, v hrudi zaražený oštěp. Spása, záchrana, snad to půjde. Torgor zmobilizoval všechny síly a opravdu jen co vyprostil kopí z prasete, po prvních pár pokusech již odvalil jeden z velkých těžkých kamenů stranou. Pak ještě ten druhý. První záběr - nic, druhý záběr - kámen ze mírně pohnul, s třetím záběrem se konečně odvail stranou. Konečně pokrok. Přestože kolem nebylo moc místa k odvalování kamenů a odhrabávání suti, konečně po více než dvou týdnech se podařilo Torgorovi osvobodit. Zbývá jen dokončit co začal - pohřbení mrtvého přítele - a konečně se může vrátit zpět do vesnice. Mnoho toho z Gruhůše nezbylo, ale nejdůležitější zachránil a jedna z nádob co měl sebou, které se nerozbily je v hodná k zachování jeho ducha. Takže jak to říkal šaman - mozek aby mohl rozmlouvat s ostatními dochy, srdce aby neztratil svou osobnost a jeho mužství, aby ani po smrti nebyl jen polviční muž. Tohle musí uchovat, protože pohřeb v celku již není možný. Snad bude duchovi stačit jen část, možná je to improvizace správná, možná špatná, to ukáže čas. Rozdělil důležité části na dvě poloviny a jednu polovinu dal za odměnu vlkovi. "Pojď Grrrarre", představíme ti tvůj nový klan a sesbíráme síly na hon na vlkodlaka. Setkání s družinou (3.8.2016) Posezení s NarNukem mě utvrdilo v tom, že opuštění klanu kvůli spřáhnutí se s Tůlí bylo správné rozhodnutí. Je však potřeba zjistit, co se děje v blízkém okolí a doručit dopis do Hennývnu. nejbližší cíl tak byl jasný. Najít skupinku gnómů, trpaslíků a lidí doprovázených orkem. Cesta ubíhala snadno. jsem zvyklý na dlouhé pochody a Grrrarr mi dělal společnost. Po celodenním a celonočním pochodu jsem dorazil k jakési lidské osadě. Kousek před ní jsem narazil na prastarou strážní věž. když jsem chtěl značkami upozornit na to, že zde řádí vandal (vlastně jako vtip), jakási podivná síla mne vynesla z věže. Rozhodl jsem se nezdržovat a nechat ducha tohoto místa na pokoji. Skupinka dětí se mě kupodivu nebála a nasměrovaly mě správným směrem za "Dobrodruhy". nezdržoval jsem se tedy, jen si v duchu poznamenal že pokud se sem vrátí, nejspíše by molo ýt poučné stavit se za mlynářkou, jejíž dcera se vyzná v řeči zvířat. Třeba bych se mohl něčemu přiučit, vyměnit ponatky či dokonce vyměnit nějaké esence či užitečné byliny do lektvarů. Teď přez zimu to bude s jejich sběrem přeci jen o něco náročnější. Na kraji lesa jsem snadno nalezl stopu, kterou po sobě družina zanechala. Ta mě zavedla na jakýsi palouk, kde nechali nedbale ležet ničím neznehodnocená těla obřích pavouků. "Nejspíše mají plné vaky a nemohou už další kořist unést." Pomyslel jsem si a začal zpracovávat pavoučí tělíčka. Nejspíš jsem se u toho docela zapomněl, protože slunce na oblose postoupilo mnohem dál než bych čekal. Také stopu kudy družina odešla z palouku jsem bohužel ztratil, naštěstí mi pomohlo Grrrarr, který mne štěkotem přivedl na správnou cestu a s jeho pomocí jsem brzy našel, kudy družina pokračovala dál. Po chvíli jsem našel jejich dočasné tábořiště. Nikdo nebyl na hlídce a tak jsem se mohl ze skrytu snadno přesvědčit, že se jedná o ně. Když jsem s pozdravem vystoupil mezi ně, nepřivítali mne nabídkou teplého místa u ohně či pohoštěním, jak se sluší a patří, nýbrž hned sahali po zbraních. Obzvláště zarputilý byl v tomho ohledu jakýsi trpaslík, který křičel cosi o přepadení. Když jsem situaci uklidnil a vysvětlil o co mi kráčí, zjistil jsem že jsou jednak nedůvěryhodní (otevřeli zapečetěný dopis), druhak možná šílení (trpaslík stále plácal cosi o poslání, nemtvých, pak dokonce o démonech a do všeho pletl svého boha. jako by nevěděl, že bohové se o záležitosti smrtelníků nestarají a pokud chceš radu či pomoc, měl by jsi raději požádat přírodní duchy nebo předky) a přinejmenším jen divní (dva gnómové - zelený a modrá se z nich zdáli být asi nejsympatičtěnší, přestože modré příliš nevěřím, protože údajně nejí maso. Zajímalo by mě odkud nabírá sílu) Po dlouhém a obtížném vysvětlování jsme se tedy dohodli. Pomůžu jim doručit jakýsi meč a náhrdelník duchovi, poté vysvětlím zdejšímu náčelníkovi vesnice, že skřeti se k útoku nechystají (nerad budu lhát, je možné že vesnice bude smetena spolu s dalšími kmeny jako první cíle Tůle, ale snad budou sbírat síly a zaútočí až na jaře, nemohou přeci býti ještě natolik silní a pokud ano, ani celá armáda takovýchhle družin by je nezastavila). A oni mi na oplátku budou dělat společnost (a já dohlédnu an to, že dopis doručí v pořádku) V počtu je síla a nejsem si jistý, zda bych jako osamocený poutník zvládl cestu v nastávající zimě. Cestou k hrobu elfího ducha nás však přepadly jakési titěrné nemrtvé stvůry. Byl jich nejméně tucet. Nyní jsem teprve uviděl, jak efektivní tato družina může být v boji. Trpaslík nechal zmrznout sníh pod nohama jedné skupinky a ork je poté snadno rozdrtil kladivem. Poté si modrá gnómka vytvořila prostor obrovským poryvem větru. Hnědý gnóm nejspíše není příliš velký válečník, neboť přestože máchal mečem při jehož doteku stvůry skučely bolestí, několikrát si jej nechal vyrazit z ruky a musel jej sbírat. Já s Grrrarrem jsme se také zapojili. Nejprve jsme pomohli zelenému nómovi odrazit přesilu mrtváků a poté jsem zkušeně přišpendlil tři mrtváky v ohni, jež mezitím jakýmsi podivným mechanismem rozdělal trpaslík. Boj šel poměrně dobře, jen poslední z mrtváků (vyjímaj jejich vůdce, který raději prchnul) byl nečekaně hbitý a šel nejdříve Grrrarrovi po ocase a když jej ten přivezl ke mně, než jse jej stihnul zaměřit, skočil mi na obličej. zde se ukázalo, že gnómové si váží života svých spolubojovníků, protože hnědý mi hned spěchal na pomoc, přestože jsem se mohl spolehnout na svého věrného druha Grrrarra. Cením si toho a oba gnómové v mých očích značně stoupli. Ork je bezesporu velký válečník a před trpasíkem se budu mít na pozoru, protože je možná jedním z těch vyvolených nad kterými bohové dlí (i když vykřikuje nesmysly). Zatímco ostatní odběhli honit náčelníka mrtváků, já se rozhodl, že nebudou potřebovat moji pomoc a prohledal jsem mrtvoly. Jejich maso bylo špatné a tak jsem pobral je pár drobných cetek které snad časem vyměním s obchodníkem za něco užitečného a několik starých zbytků flakónků, líčidel a bylinek, které by se snad daly použít do lektvarů. Kategorie:Postavy Výpravy do Hennývnu Kategorie:Orkové